In Ithilien
by DawnsJediWind
Summary: Read and Review! Simply about want happened to our favorite couple after the War of the Rings. Rated M for safety & future stuff. Faramir/Eowyn


**Declaimer:** I own nothing, this is not for payment but pleasure, like the Lord of the Rings originally was for Tolkien's.

**Summery: **Simply about what happens to Eowyn and Faramir after the War of the Rings.

**Warning:** Rated M for future stuff-what married people do, and possibly crude language.

**I've had this in my mind for awhile, but didn't write it down until now, when I'm getting an urge to write Lord of the Ring-ish stuff. This is mainly about Eowyn and Faramir, because I think they don't get enough attention in either the movies or fanfic. This is set after the books,** **after _The Steward and the_ King. **_  
_

1

"My Lady Éowyn," said Ioreth. "The Steward of Gondor wishes to see you."

Éowyn nodded, without looking up from the tea she was stirring, and quietly asked, "What does my lord want, Ioreth?"

"Perhaps to eat and drink with a fair maiden from the North," a familiar, endearing voice spoke ahead of Ioreth.

Éowyn at last looked up, and found that Faramir was leaning against the door frame to the garden where she now sat, on a bench of stone, enjoying a light meal in the young, early hours of dawn. Under the weak sunlight that peered out from under the overcast that cloud that morning, his otherwise darkish hair shown fair golden amidst red curls. His grey-blue eyes were filled with tenderness, peace, and quite joy as he looked at her, a gentle smile on his lips. In a stride, Faramir came to Éowyn, and sat down beside her, the tray of her half eaten breakfast between them.

"Is that all my Lord, my Lady?" Ioreth asked with the good concern of a hostess.

"Yes, that will be all, good Ioreth," said Faramir, and bowing, the healer left them alone in the gardens of the healing houses of Minas Tirith.

"I hope the weather becomes fairer," said Éowyn, looking out over the walls to the far lands that searched out about Minas Tirith, to the far, broken wall the encircled it, barely seen on the horizon. "I cannot abide this gloomy overcast."

"No," agreed Faramir, he paused, then turned to her, asked, "Why didn't you come the carnation ceremony yester day?"

"I was weary," said Éowyn truthfully.

"The King Elessar enquired over you,"

"Is that why you have come?"

"No…" Faramir paused, then added, "…Yes."

Éowyn smiled—a soft, knowing smile, her heart swelling with love for the man beside her. "Do not worry, Faramir. I am no longer the strong-willed Shieldmaiden, you have seen to that. I knew this was to come, and I am ready."

"I am pleased," leaning over, Faramir kissed her softly, "Your brother, the King Éomer, has also asked about you. I have told him nothing of our love."

"Afraid he would challenge you to a duel?" said Éowyn.

"I am afraid I would have to kill him if he did that, which I hope, my love, he will not."

"I will tell him then, he deserves to know what has happen to me after all I have done."

"Will he take it kindly, I wonder," mused Faramir. "The Steward of Gondor wooing and marrying a Shieldmaiden of Rohan, it is a match few see."

"Yet not wholly impossible," said Éowyn, rising from the bench. "Do not worry, my lord, my brother will take it as he takes all things."

* * *

"É—É—Éowyn…." Éomer was at a lost for words, trying to hide the sudden emotions of brotherly protection, overwhelming joy, and great relief that was suddenly assailing him on all sides. _This_ was _not_ what he was expecting when he had returned, for in the days after the Ring's destroying, he'd been filled with all kinds of thoughts on how to deal with his stubborn, depressed, suicidal sister. Accessional, the faint hope that she would find love again in someone other than the King Elessar, had come, but Éomer had paid them no heed, deeming it nearly impossible. Clearly it wasn't.

"Oh, Éowyn," Éomer couldn't help but embrace her, "I am so happy for you. Come, bring me this Faramir, whom tales tell is a lord among men, and let me look upon him and deem him fit for you."

"He will be at the feast this evening," said Éowyn, "you may set and speak with him then."

"Good," Éomer smiled, "I look forward to our exchange."

And Éowyn couldn't decipher if the gleam in her brother's eyes were threating, or joyous relief.

When the feast that evening came, King Éowyn and Faramir, both seated near the King of Gondor, did indeed discussion much, between times of talking with Frodo or Sam or Gimil. The two lords found they had much in common. Both loved horses, Éomer the more of the two, both had planes, great and small, for the future of their kingdoms, and both discussed about what had happened to them dark days, weeks, mouths before, and how deistically it had all changed. In was in this convection that Faramir munched his marriage proposal to Éowyn.

Éomer slowly raised any eyebrow, and said, "She say naught of this to me before."

For a brief moment, Faramir paled ever so slightly, but just as quickly smiling, and said, "She must have forgotten, but yes, my lord, I wish to wed Lady Éowyn without delay, and together we will dwell in Ithilien."

"Ithilien, there is no city there, is there?"

"No, but I have plans for houses there. Me and Éowyn wish to dwell in peace there, but also wish to heal others of their wounds and sorrows. It will be a fair place after much work is done. I believe the elf, Legolas, will also join us with some of his northern kindred."

Éomer nodded, and sat back in his set, satisfied that the man his sister was marrying actually had plans for their home and future. Besides, Ithilien was not far from Rohan, and he could journey there any day to see that Éowyn was being treated fair by her husband. Éomer had no doubt that Faramir would treat her fair, worship her, woo her with his whole soul and body, from the way the Steward was looking at his sister, several sets down, right now. Éomer grinned to himself, he was going to have fun with his soon would be new brother-in-law, he mind was already planning out just how to welcome Faramir into the family.

"Why don't you come with us," suggested Éomer at length, "We are all departing in the morning for Edoras, to morning our losses. Why do not you come and stay with us when you wish to leave Minas Tirith for Ithilien. Rohan is not far from that land, and you are more than welcome to taste our hospitality."

"Gladly will I come," said Faramir, wonder just what the Roherrim King meant by "hospitality".

"Good, we will seen you then."


End file.
